Belle à en crever
by Maywen
Summary: OS song fic. basé sur la chanson d'olivia Ruiz. Enjoy! Chlex!


Une toute belle nouveauté pour 2010! Un petit OS sur "Belle à en crever" de Olivia Ruiz. Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de mixer les deux :)

Bonne lecture et si vous aimez, faites le moi savoir ;)

* * *

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Chloé dévorait du regard son interlocuteur.  
Elle avait enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Lex Luthor, le milliardaire le plus en vue de tout Métropolis.

Malheureusement, ce rendez-vous n'était que purement professionnel. Elle avait supplié Perry pendant plus de quatre jours pour avoir la chance de le rencontrer et de l'interviewer. Elle avait mis en avant ses arguments les plus solides pour le convaincre mais rien n'y avait fait, il restait intraitable.

Elle avait tout tenté et Clark qui refusait de devenir le journaliste attitré pour la Lex Corp, avait eu le job.  
Ô gentil et merveilleux Clark qui lui avait cédé sa place en échange d'un rendez-vous galant avec sa délicieuse cousine.

Déposant son dictaphone sur la table entre deux verres en cristal, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'appareil dans un geste qu'elle voulait sensuel.

**[Je voudrais juste une fois, caresser ta peau blanche  
La faire glisser entre mes doigts, de ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches]**

- J'ignorais que l'on faisait des dictaphones tactiles maintenant, fit remarquer son interlocuteur. Ce n'était absolument pas une remarque ironique. Il croyait sincèrement ce qu'il disait et pour ne pas se ridiculiser, elle acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête.

Elle pensait le séduire en un battement de cils… Il ne réagissait à aucun de ses gestes. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui ?  
Il ne s'en apercevrait probablement jamais et son travail allait en pâtir, elle se retrouvait sans enregistrement de cette interview…  
Quoi que cela n'était pas un drame compte tenu de ce qui se disait. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il s'acharnait à lui rappeler ô combien elle était dévouée à Clark Kent, ô combien elle arrivait à se fourrer dans des enquêtes loufoques et ô combien…

Chloé essaya de faire abstraction. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce rendez-vous comme quelque chose de romantique. Il lui donnait même l'impression de diner avec… une copine d'enfance. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Définitivement. Pour le peu de contacts qu'ils avaient noués à Smalville, il se souvenait vraiment trop bien de ses extravagances. Elle se concentra sur son diner en tenant désespérément de ne pas entendre ses commentaires désobligeants. Elle s'acharnait sur un malheureux bout de viande lorsqu'il lui posa LA question. LA question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser.

- Et les amours ?

**[Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin  
J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien]**

Les amours, ou plutôt, l'amour, celui avec un grand A qui vous fait voir la vie en rose était en face d'elle et n'en avait aucunement conscience. Elle était là, à le dévorer des yeux et il n'avait pas la moindre attention pour elle.  
Sa tenue stricte devait y être pour beaucoup. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle enleva sa veste de tailleur pour dévoiler une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait, le délicat soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'elle portait.  
Elle n'en avait que faire des prévisions sur la Lex Corp, ce qu'elle désirait c'était lui.

**[Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux]**

Son article avait fait forte impression. Au lieu de jouer sur le coté purement industriel, elle avait mis en avant les qualités humaines du dirigeant. Le responsable des relations publiques avait d'ailleurs exigé que Chloé devienne leur journaliste attitrée. Elle le bénissait lui et sa famille depuis lors et leur envoyait régulièrement de petits présents.  
Lex lui avait tout donné… professionnellement. Elle désirait autre chose.

Pour sa deuxième interview, elle avait remplacé son tailleur par un joli petit haut qui la mettait bien en valeur. Quelques regards l'avaient accueillie à son arrivée au restaurant mais malheureusement pour elle, Lex Luthor ne lui prêtait guère d'attention.

Elle profita du temps d'attente pour le dessert pour aller se repoudrer le nez… et pour rajouter une touche de rouge à lèvre. Il lui avait été prêté par Lois qui prétendait qu'il faisait des miracles.

**[Je poserai sur ma bouche, l'effluve d'un baiser  
D'un tout petit oiseau-mouche pour que tu cherches à l'attraper]**

Pas le moindre miracle, pas la moindre étincelle. Rien n'y faisait, Lex Luthor ne lui parlait que de marché chinois à vaincre ou d'investisseurs frileux en temps de crise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le désirer ainsi. Le simple fait de le regarder était intenable. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui sauter dessus. Ni lui arracher ses vêtements. Ni faire courir ses doigts le long de sa…

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. L'arrivée du serveur et des desserts lui permis de penser à autre chose un instant. Prenant une cuillère de crème brulée, elle ferma les yeux cherchant à se concentrer. La saveur, le croquant du caramel, le… Un doigt courrait sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lex qui passait son doigt sur sa joue, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle se figea, sa respiration coupée par la force de son désir mais rien ne vint.

- Tu avais une trace de rouge à lèvre. Ce n'était pas vraiment très esthétique. Nos voisins de table commençaient à en rire. Je ne voulais pas figurer dans le journal de demain en première page.

Sa réputation. Il ne pensait qu'à sa stupide petite réputation et sa stupide petite entreprise. Mais bientôt, elle obsèderait ses pensées… Elle se jura de tout tenter. Elle avait besoin de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lex Luthor serait à elle. Et rien qu'à elle.

**[Dans la lumière, j'ai le droit de tout tenter  
Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais]**

Ses nouveaux achats éparpillés sur son lit, Chloé se tourna vers la photo grandeur nature de Lex. Faisant courir ses doigts le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, elle soupira. Après avoir posé un court instant ses lèvres contre celles de papier, elle commença à s'habiller. Elle passa son nouveau manteau et appela un taxi. Elle était sûre de son coup. Jamais il ne pourrait lui résister.

**[Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux  
Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux]**

Elle entra dans le restaurant à la suite de Lex. Le serveur qui avait été prévenu un peu avant s'éclipsa avec le manteau de ce dernier en oubliant, totalement volontairement, de prendre celui de la demoiselle. Pestant contre le mauvais accueil du restaurant, il s'accomplit de la tache et resta sans voix devant la vue. Chloé avait mis une robe très simple mais dont le dos était totalement nu.  
Il ne disait pas un mot. Sûre de son charme de son déhanché, elle s'avança vers leur table. Tout le monde ne regardait qu'elle. Lui semblait simplement surpris.

**[Sans en venir aux mains, sans avenir certain  
Chute sur mes reins, planche sur mes seins]**

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas et elle n'avait pas sorti son dictaphone. Elle enrageait intérieurement de son absence totale de réaction. Elle n'exigeait quand même pas la lune. Un amour éternel simplement. Juste un tout petit peu d'amour… mais pour la vie.  
Elle songea un instant à lui verser l'intégralité de son velouté sur la tête mais se résigna de peur de bruler le précieux petit crane chauve.  
Jamais elle n'avait été humiliée de cette façon. Jamais. Sauf avec Clark.

Elle se releva, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers un serveur pour qu'on lui rende son manteau.  
Sa sortie aurait dû être plus théâtrale mais elle craignait d'attraper un rhume avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait.

**[Tel un chat, blottis-toi]**

A peine était-elle dehors que Lex la rejoignit. Elle s'attendait à un « l'interview est finie ? » mais ce fut une toute autre phrase qui vint la ravir.

- Depuis quand as-tu des pattes de chats tatouées dans le bas du dos ?

Le tatoueur lui avait promis que le chat était l'animal porte bonheur par excellence. Si elle avait su qu'il fallait qu'il soit visible pour faire effet, elle se le serait tatoué sur le visage. Maintenant que Lex semblait enfin la remarquer, elle devait agir. Et vite.

**[Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez  
Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux  
Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux]**

Son appartement était petit. Très petit mais elle n'en avait cure. Chaque centimètre carré de cet appartement allait être utilisé. Elle lui arracherait sa chemise sur le palier, le couvrirait de baiser entre la salle de bain et la cuisine, et en grand final, elle l'attacherait au radiateur avec sa cravate.

Lex Luthor n'avait strictement aucune chance de s'échapper.

**[Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer, là, lasse de t'effleurer, oh oh oh]**


End file.
